The invention relates to apparel and sensors having energy sources and electronic applications integrated therein to permit information gathering, processing and transmission.
The requirement for battlefield information and awareness of the battlefield situation is a given. Currently, military personnel are usually outfitted with intelligence gathering, processing and/or transmitting electronic equipment that relies on primary power, that is, batteries of various voltages and sizes.
Most primary battery types are hazardous; some batteries contain very large specific energy densities; some are burdened with memory effects that limit performance; and all have to be disposed. In emergency situations where primary energy sources are depleted, military personnel are at higher risk.
A useful energy source for avoiding many of the above-described problems is the Integrated Power Source (IPS), described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,207. The IPS is self-contained, light weight, portable, modular, malleable and renewable.
What is needed, therefore, are equipment and systems married to renewable energy sources such as the IPS that can gather intelligence, process the data and transmit the information to headquarters in an autonomous, timely, organized and coordinated manner for analysis by the commander and his/her staff.
The invention comprises apparel and sensor coverings comprising a material suitable for use therein and a laminate integrated therein, the laminate comprising a plurality of layers comprising an energy conversion means for delivering electrical energy, electrical energy storing means, and charge management and control circuitry. The invention is used to power electronic applications integrated with the charge management and control circuitry or incorporated into the laminate as a separate layer to create xe2x80x9csmart apparelxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csmart sensorsxe2x80x9d.
External electronic devices and various types of sensors can be connected and powered using one or more outlets integrated into the material. An antenna also integrated into the material permits communications with other wearers of this xe2x80x9csmart apparelxe2x80x9d, with and between xe2x80x9csmart sensorsxe2x80x9d, with local command and control centers on the ground or in the air and with distant headquarters via satellite.
A laminate for use in the invention is made by forming layers comprising the energy conversion means for delivering electrical energy, a means for storing electrical energy and charge management and control circuitry. The layers are then laminated together to form the laminate. The laminate is sufficiently flexible that it can be unobtrusively integrated into the material used for making the apparel (and worn as part thereof) or for sensor coverings. The sensor covering can also be comprised solely of the laminate.
Integration of the laminate into the material can be done in any standard manner, e.g., quilt-like, and at any place on the sensor covering or on the apparel, e.g., into the front and/or back of the jacket and/or the sleeve(s), to meet the need of a particular application. The integration can be permanent or designed such that the laminate can be removed to permit the apparel or sensor covering to be cleaned. To disguise the laminate, a thin camouflage cover can be used to cover the energy conversion means, e.g., solar cells, and yet allow the energy from the sun to penetrate and be converted to electricity.
The electrical energy storing means of the invention is, preferably, a secondary, i.e., rechargeable, battery such as a plastic battery and, more specifically, an all polymer battery. A lithium-ion battery, and, if necessary, a primary battery, can also be used in the invention.
Thus, the invention provides for a renewable energy source in combination with electronic applications and devices to permit the kind of data gathering, processing and transmission that implements a true electronic battlefield.